


Get Away With It

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [17]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Lap Sex, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You’re sittin’ on his lap, like you always are, wearin’ one of your pretty skirts, like you always are. Except this time, this time you ain’t got no panties on, and this time, you’re rubbin’ your hips down down down onto his cock, and this time, you’re askin’ to get fucked.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 50





	Get Away With It

“There ain’t no way we’d go on gettin’ away with somethin’ like that, darlin’.” Clyde whispers, eyes wide.

You’re sittin’ on his lap, like you always are, wearin’ one of your pretty skirts, like you always are.

Except this time, this time you ain’t got no panties on, and this time, you’re rubbin’ your hips down down down onto his cock, and this time, you’re askin’ to get fucked.

“Isn’t that part of the fun?” You raise a brow with a low voice, sittin’ out in the backyard while the whole family, all the Logans that are in town, are on the other side of the patio serving up some delicious bar-be-que. “The risk?”

“Fuck,” He scrubs his hand down his face at the same time that your hands quickly undo the button on his jeans. His cock is hard, there ain’t no denying that, it’s so hard for you – but he never thought you’d be into something like this, never thought he’d see the day that you’re askin’ to keep his cock hard and warm and wet and, “Fuck you’re a dirty girl, ain’t you?” He groans, already lifting your skirt enough, just enough that he can see your wetness sticking to your thighs.

“If you want this pussy we’re gonna have to be quick,” You grin, pulling his dick out and throwing a look over your shoulder, scoping the place out to make sure no one’s looking, “I think I hear Jimmy coming back.”

He nods, lifts your hips just enough that you quickly and easily sink down on the full length of his cock. You bite back the biggest moan, and Clyde’s heart starts beatin’ so fuckin’ fast, because you’re so loud in bed, and you absolutely cannot be loud here.

“God damn, (Y/N).” He can’t help but moan himself though, especially as you recover from your near-gasp, as you wiggle your ass so his cock is more comfortably splitting you in tow. “How’s your pussy so tight all the damn time?”

You grin and laugh, twist your torso back just enough to kiss him.

“It knows what you like.” You wink, and it takes all of Clyde’s strength not to say fuck it to the bbq and drag you inside and upstairs for the pounding of your life. You can practically read his mind, but you shake your head and turn back around to face the front, to face the rest of your family who is coming back from the grill. “Now don’t go making any sudden movements, otherwise we’re fucked.”

“I thought getting fucked was the point.” Clyde says, low low low in your ear so only you could hear.

“Who’s the dirty one now?” You tsk, a wicked grin and a sharp clench of your pussy in response.

And if anyone notices the fact that you don’t get off his lap once all afternoon, if anyone notices how red y’all’s faces are, if anyone hears the low growl from just shifting to get more comfortable, well. No one has anything to say about it.

And now that you’ve gotten away with it once, Clyde can’t wait to have you sit on his cock all nice and pretty time and time again.


End file.
